Renaissance
by AngelLyslion
Summary: Et si Harry n'était pas le fils de James et Lily Potter, si il recevait une lettre d'un mort plusieurs vérité éclatent. Nouveaux pouvoir, nouveaux amis. Sombre! Harry, puissant! Harry, Dumbledore, Hermione et les Weasley (sauf Bill, Charlie, et les jumeaux) dénigrement. l'histoire et les deux premiers chapitres appartiennent à Zafrina15s Aussi je cherche une personne pour corriger
1. Chapter 1

Au 4 Privet Drive, dans une petite chambre, un garçon de 16 ans, va bientôt fêter son anniversaire. Ce garçon se nomme Harry Potter, (Oh, mais c'est le survivant), Harry n'était pas très grand pour son âge, 1m 60. Il avait des yeux vert émeraude comme sa mère, et des cheveux indomptables comme son père.

Le jour se leva, il était 7 heures quand une voix rauque l'appela :

"POTTER, DESCEND IMMÉDIATEMENT !"

Harry descendit, rapidement, et alla dans la cuisine, ou il trouva sa tante Pétunia, une femme très méchante. Elle le regarda d'un air supérieur. Il y avait son cousin Dudley qui mangeait comme un porc. Son oncle fulminait dans un coin de la cuisine en marmottant des insultes à son encontre.

« Oui, oncle Vernon ? »

Son oncle prit un air qui ne disait rien de bon.

« Comme tu vas avoir 17 ans demain, nous voulons t'offrir un cadeau d'adieu. Tu nous remercieras bientôt. Répondit ironiquement son oncle.

Quel est ce cadeau oncle Vernon, dit timidement Harry, il avait l'habitude de l'humiliation de « sa famille ».

Tu verras, demain. Maintenant retourne à tes tâches et que je t'entends plus de la journée. Dit autoritairement son oncle.

Après avoir fini ses tâches Harry monta dans sa chambre, et réfléchit à ce que son oncle lui avait dit. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment, son instinct lui disait qu'il devait partir s'il voulait sauver sa peau. Préférant écouter son instinct, il prépara ses affaires pour pouvoir partir très tôt. Au bout d'1/2 heures, ses affaires était ranger. Hedwige lui manquait, Ron l'avait lâchement abandonné lors de la cinquième année, et Hermione l'avait suivie.

Harry préféra aller se coucher que repenser à ça. Minuit sonna, et une lumière aveuglante, encercla Harry.

Poudlard, Bureau du directeur

Dumbledore remarqua qu'une lumière clignota, lui disant qu'un des sorts est tomber du côté de son arme.

« Qu'est qui se passe encore, ne me dit pas qu'il a fui. Il va finir par me rendre fou. »

Retour à Harry

Le lendemain matin Harry se réveilla et remarqua, les changements qu'il y a eu :

Il a pris un bon centimètre. Il est passé de 1m60 à 1m90, il est plus musclé qu'avant. Ses cheveux ont poussé jusqu'au bas des reins, pour devenir blond avec des reflets rouge et vert. Il se sentait plus fort.

Harry remarqua, qu'il avait une envie de sang, il s'approcha de son miroir et vu que ses canines étaient plus longues que la norme. Il se mit à réfléchir rapidement de quelle créature magique à des envies de sang et une beauté écrasante.

« - JE SUIS UN VEELIR ! s'exclama Harry en se détournant du miroir. Il partit vers son armoire pour prendre sa malle. C'est à ce moment que deux chouettes arrivèrent, une de Gringotts et l'autre d'un inconnu.

Monsieur Potter

Vous devez venir à Gringotts, aujourd'hui à 8h00, pour parler de votre héritage

Familiale.

Bien à vous, Maître Ragnarok, directeur de Gringotts

En prenant l'autre lettre, Harry le prit et le lit :

Mon chéri,

Je sais c'est vraiment bizarre de recevoir une lettre de ma part.

 _Oui c'est vraiment bizarre, mais nous sommes dans un monde magique._

Sache que nous t'aimions, quelques soit tes décisions. Mais je dois te dire la vérité.

 _Quelle vérité ?_

Tu n'es pas notre fils...

Pas votre fils, mais je suis le fils de qui ?

Dumbledore t'a emmené car il ne voulait pas qu'un enfant comme toi grandisse dans une famille de mangemort, enfin c'est ce qu'il nous a dit qu'on a posé la question. Harry mon chéri, ton nom n'est pas Harry James Potter mais, Gabriel Angélus Abraxas Black Malefoy. Ne fait pas confiance à Dumby et aux autres mais tu peux faire confiance à ton parrain qui n'a rien d'autre que Severus Rogue, va le voir et parle lui, il t'amènera à ta famille. Je t'aime mon fils.

PS : Fiston, je te lègue tout, ce qui appartient à ma famille, sache que nous t'avons toujours aimé même si tu n'étais pas notre fils biologique. Je t'aime mon fils.

Lily Evans et James Potter


	2. Chapter 2

Après avoir lu la lettre, Harry/Gabriel se sentit trahi, et en colère contre Dumbledore, qui l'avait séparé de sa famille. Harry se promit que Dumbledore allait payer pour l'avoir caché la vérité de ses origines pendant toutes ces années à souffrir de la main sale de modus, en sachant pertinent que ce n'était pas sa famille.

Il faut que j'aille à Gringotts, pour voir mes comptes.

Harry parti, avec cette penser en tête.

Harry appela le magicobus, et entra :

"Bienvenue, je suis Lionel votre contrôleur, où allez-vous jeune homme ?

A Gringotts Monsieur, répondit Harry

Ça fait 17 mornilles et 29 noises, répondit le contrôleur." Harry paya et alla s'assoir.

Arrivé à la banque des sorciers, Harry entra et adressa la parole au gobelin en face de lui :

"Excusez-moi, je voudrais parler avec le directeur s'il vous plaît ?

Oui, suivez-moi Mr...

Potter."

Gabriel suivit le gobelin anxieux et nerveux.

Il arriva dans un grand bureau ornée d'or et d'argent, cela lui fait penser à un Serpentard (argent) et gryffondor (or), bien qu'il soit tout opposé.

Le gobelin lui dit d'attendre car le directeur est très occupé en ce moment. En attendant Gabriel pensa à la lettre, il le chercha dans sa poche et le prit, Gabriel avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui.

"- Mr Potter, merci d'être venu cela fait un moment que je cherche à vous joindre, mais je pense que vous ne receviez pas mes lettres.

De quelles lettres parlez-vous j'en reçu que deux ce matin, s'étonna Harry

Je vous ai envoyé plusieurs depuis le début de votre année scolaire (première année), et vous me dites que vous n'avez rien reçu ?! s'exclama le directeur."

Gabriel commença à se demander ce qu'il avait raté...

Je ne comprends pas, je n'ai jamais reçu de lettre depuis ma première année, à part quand c'était Hermione ou Ron, mais jamais de la banque, que dois-je faire ?

"- Directeur, vous m'avez convoqué pourquoi, et je voudrais savoir quel est mon héritage, si possible ?

Bien sûr, Mr Potter. Je vous convoque car j'ai trouvé des irrégularités dans vos comptes, je voudrais savoir si c'est vous. Alors pour un test vous coûtera 2 mornilles.

Vous pouvez le prendre dans mon compte.

Mr Potter, vous voulez commencer par quoi ?

Par mon héritage.

D'accord, alors il faut 2 gouttes de sang.

Test d'héritage

Nom : Gabriel Angélus Abraxas Black Malefoy

Père : Lucius Abraxas Malefoy

Mère : Narcissa Malefoy née Black

Parrain : Severus Snape

Marraine : Bellatrix Lestrange née Black

Héritage magique : Veelir

Capacités :

Multianimagus(bloqué) Dumbledore

Fourchelangue (bloqué 98%) Dumbledore

Métamorphomages (bloqué) Dumbledore

Intelligence (bloqué à moitié) Dumbledore

Magie (block trois quart) Dumbledore

Voûtes

Gryffondor

Serpentard

Malefoy

Serdaigle

Poufsouffle

Potter

Black

Potions :

Dépendance : Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, Mr et Mme Weasley.

Amour : Ginny

Haine : Severus Snape


	3. Chapter 3

**_Il doit avoir des fautes j'attends que Gwenn Potter le corrige. À la base je voulais attendre d avoir la correction avant d y posté mais puisque le chapitre est écrit et que j'ai pas envie de vous faire patienter voici la suite_**

Manoir Malfoy

Dans le grand manoir des Malfoy en ce jour de fête. Aucune joie n'était présente car cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années que le cadet de leur famille fut enlever par le sénile directeur de Poudlard. Les Malfoys avaient tout mit en œuvre pour retrouver leur fils chéri même demander à leur Lord de l'aide. Une semaine plus tard tard dans la nuit, un hibou toqua à une des nombreuses fenêtres du salon de leur demeure. Lucius Malfoy ouvrit la fenêtre et pris la lettre que le hibou lui tendit. Il la parcourut des yeux. Une fois fini il convoqua toute sa famille pour le faire part de la bonne nouvelle.

« Gabriel a été retrouver. Dit-il d'une voix un peu tremblante dû à la joie qu'il ressentait.

\- Il est où ? demanda directement dès que l'information fut montée à son cerveau.

\- Il a été élever du côté moldu et plus précisément au 4 Privet Drive.

\- Père vous avez dit 4 Privet Drive ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi Draco ?

\- Harry Potter habite justement dans cette maison, père

\- Le survivant l'ennemi de notre Lord est notre fils ?

\- J'en ai bien peur mon cher. Dit Narcissa

\- Quesque l'on va pouvoir bien faire. Depuis qu'il est nait nous essayons de le tuer et Draco de le rabaisser et de l'insulter.

\- De toute façon c'est bientôt la rentrée donc on va faire comme si de rien était et on verra s'il essaye de parler à Draco s'il ne tente rien on ira vers lui et s'il ne veut pas nous voir et bien nous devrons accepter le fait qu'il ne veut pas de nous. Dit le père d'une voix triste

\- Cela m'étonnerait qu'il nous rejette vu qu'il a toujours voulu une famille.

\- Et pour quoi tu es aussi sûr de toi Draco ? demande Narcissa

\- Il se faisait battre par sa famille moldu et les Weasleys surtout Molly l'étouffe trop.

\- Il se faisait battre par sa famille et Dumbledore n'a rien fait pour arranger la vie de son petit Golden Boy.

\- Pas à ma connaissance. »

Le débat sur Potter dura encore quelques minutes et tout le monde alla se coucher après que la discussion fut close.

4 Privet Drive

Gabriel prit ses affaires et disparut de ses tuteurs qui avaient fait en partie de sa vie un enfer. Il fit venir le magicobus pour qu'il emmène au Chaudron Baveur. Il paya les 11mornilles. Arriver au chaudron baveur.

« Bonsoir, je voudrais une chambre jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

\- Bien sûr à quel nom je dois mettre la réservation

\- A Gabriel Evans. »

Arrivé à la fin de semaine Gabriel avait réfléchit sur sa nouvelle situation mais il hésitait encore sur deux d'entre elles. S'il devait faire confiance aux Malfoy qui est sa véritable famille. S'il devait faire comme si de rien était.


	4. chapitre 4

Dans la gare de King's Cross était bondé en ce premier jour de septembre. Gabriel traversa le mur entre le quai 9 et 10 pour arriver à la voie 9 . Il aperçut au loin les Malfoy. Il fit comme s'il ne les avait pas vu. Quelques minutes plus tard le Poudlard Express, toujours avec sa fidèle couleur rouge arriva. Les parents dirent une dernière fois en revoir à leurs enfants, ces derniers montaient dans le train. Les premières années avec angoisse et un peu de tristesse de quitter leur famille pour la première fois. Les autres années excité de retrouver leurs amis et faire les fous. En cherchant ses amis Gabriel surpris une conversation parlant de lui qui provenait de ses "amis".

« ... J'en ai marre de faire semblant d'aimer Potter. Dit Ginny. Il me dégoute.

\- Dit toi quand il aura tué Tu Sais Qui tu auras accès à sa fortune. Lui dit son frère

\- Moi aussi Ginny, j'en ai marre d'être sa meilleure amie. Soupira Hermione. Mais tu sais on n'a pas trop le choix. Tu as vu ce qui nous donne pour être gentil avec lui.

\- Aussi s'il découvre qu'il est le frère de Malfoy on est mal barré et que Dumbledore le force à tuer son âme-sœur. Répond Ginny

\- Mais c'est comme cela que tu vas hériter de sa fortune en l'épousant avoir de le tuer. Rajoute Hermione

\- Il a intérêt à nous donner une prime vue qu'à chaque fois il nous entraine dans des aventures plus dangereuse les unes que les autres. Renchéri Ron. Arrêté il ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Gabriel après avoir entendu ce que pensais ses amis il chercha Malfoy. Il avait besoin de réconfort et la première personne à qui il a pensé fut lui. Même s'il avait du mal à l'admettre il avait besoin de sa famille. Dans un pur hasard, il tomba sur Draco, dans un couloir du train proche de celui de ses anciens amis.

En voyant son frère pas bien Draco s'arrêta

"Harry, il y a quoi. demande doucement et gentiment Draco qui voyait ses yeux baigné de larmes

-Il n'y a rien. dit froidement Gabriel

-Si il y a quelques chose sinon tu ne réagirais pas comme cela, promis je ne dirais rien et je ne me moquerais pas s'il te plait Gaby...

\- Tu m'appelais comment Malfoy ?

\- Gaby. Soupira Draco. il avait foiré et il le sait ses parents

\- Pourquoi tu m'a appelais Gaby

\- Car c'est ton vrai prénom enfin plutôt Gabriel Angélus Abraxas Black Malfoy, mon frère jumeaux qui a été kidnappé par cette de bouc de directeur accro à ses bonbons aux citrons.

\- Je le savais, je voulais savoir si c'était la vérité même si je sais qu'au fond de moi c'était vrai j'avais juste besoin de l'entendre.

\- Tu vas me dire que tu étais au courent que tu étais un Malfoy et que tu n'as jamais été un Potter

\- Oui et depuis mon anniversaire de mes dix-sept ans avant que tu me pose la question depuis quand je connais la vérité.

\- Maintenant dis-moi ce qui c est passé pour que tu pleures.

\- Ce que croyais être mes amis se servent de moi et m'ont manipulé depuis notre rencontre et il étaient au courant pour ma véritable identité. S'il te plaît laisse-moi encore me faire à l'idée que nous sommes de la même famille.

\- Je te laisse le temps qu'il faudra ainsi que les parents mais viens fêter Noël avec nous.

Draco je te promet rien mais je vais y réfléchir d'accord ?

\- D'accord. Vient je t'emmène dans mon compartiment. I

Mes amis sont au courant pour toi. Tu ne crains rien, fait moi confiance.


	5. chapitre 5

réponse aux reviews

chapitre 1 :

Mama-Mille : Moi aussi j'ai adoréle début de cette histoire et dès que j'ai vu qu'elle ne publiait plus et que je pouvais la reprendre j'ai sauté sur l'occasion pour la reprendre

Kensie02 : J'apprécie que tu adores cette fiction et bien sûr que Dumby. les Wesley et Granger vont souffrir très lentement et douloureusement

Chapitre 2 :

merci à Mamy 83, livyn, Fibulala,L'Ange Dechut, Lire.C'est.Refuser.De.Mourrir, Mystalis, MissJu-Chan et Gwenn Potter car vous aimer l'histoire et que vous souhaiez contents que j'ai repris la fic

lady.hinata1: Bien sur que la fic sera un happy ending sauf pour quelques personnes qui vont souffrir et pas qu'un peu

Serelya Prongs : En sachant que comme je l'ai déjà dit les deux premiers chapitres ne m'appartient pas et que l'auteur de base voulais que je les laisses comme tels c'est que j'ai fait

Chapitre 3

Lire.C'est.Refuser.De.Mourrir : Si les Malfoys accepte facilement c'est qu'ils sont ravis de retrouver leur fils disparu. merci de toujours apprécié l'histoire.

Mystalis: Je préfére faire des chapitres courts et que la suite soit publié rapidement que faire des chapitres longs et que je prenne super longtemps avant de les publier

adenoide : Gabriel va pardonner à sa famille et les aidée à faire souffrir Dumbledore et sa clique

Chapitre 4

Auriane07 Merci j'espère que cela va continuer

adenoide : Notre petit Gaby va être reparti et être avec son frère et les deux avec l'aide des autres serpentards vont se venger des Gryffondor surtout en potions

Lunny : Gaby est sous glamour vous aurez son apparence durant les vacances de Noël et non Voldy ne sais pas que Gaby est son âme sœur même s'il commence à s'en douter

\--

Au près au Lard vers les diligences

"Harry tu était où on t'a cherché partout dans le train."

"Pas partout puisque vous ne m'avez pas trouvé. Répond Harry froidement"

"Sérieusement tu étais où ?"

"Dans un wagon tout seul"

Gabriel monta dans une diligence vite suivit de ses pseudos amis. Une fois arrivé à Poudlard le groupe se diriga vers la grande salle pour prendre leurs repas et accueillir les nouvelles années, comme d'habitude cette dernière était bruyante. Les nouveaux élèves furent vite répartis et le repas prit plus de temps pour être manger.

La première semaine passa assez rapidement et sans trop de conflits entre gryffondor et Serpentard

Un soir durant la fin du premier de cours, dans la grande salle

"J'ai remarqué que les rivalités entre maisons se sont apaisé et pour que ces conflits cessent définitivement les dernières années vont être répartit de nouveau.déclare Dumbledore"

Malgré toutes les protestations qui s'élevèrent dans l'air, Dumbledore resta sur son idée et les fit taire. Il n'y eu pas beaucoup de changement: Goyle, Grabbe et Neville furent envoyé à Poufsouffle, Hermione à Serdaigle et Harry à Serpentard. Quant à Ron, Seamus et Dean restaient à Gryffondor

Gabriel se dirigeait vers sa nouvelle maison qui devrait-être la sienne depuis sa première année. Il repensa à ce que le choipeau avez dit durant sa première année

"Hum, ce n'est pas facile. C'est même très difficile. Je vois beaucoup de courage. Des qualités intellectuelles, également. Il y a du talent et... ho ! ho ! mon garçon, tu es avide de faire tes preuves, voilà qui est intéressant... Voyons, où vais-je te mettre ?

Pas à Serpentard, pas à Serpentard.

Pas à Serpentard ? Tu es sûr ? Tu as d'immenses qualités, le sais-tu ? Je le vois dans ta tête et Serpentard t'aiderait singulièrement sur le chemin de la grandeur, ça ne fait aucun doute. Alors ? Non ? Vraiment ? Très bien, si tu es sûr de toi, il vaut mieux t'envoyer à... GRYFFONDOR !"

Et ce qui lui avait dit dans l'immédiat

"Tient, tient mais voilà mon jeune ami Harry Potter ou devrai-je dire Gabriel Malfoy. Est-ce que cette fois jeune Malfoy tu va suivre mon conseil et allez à Serpentard ou encore fuir la vérité plus longtemps."

"Oui, je suis prêt à aller à Serpentard"

"Très bien dernière petite chose jeune Gabriel, la prophétie est fausse et Dumbledore manipule tout le monde et votre âme-sœur a besoin de vous. Vous l'avez rencontré plus d'une fois et pas dans les meilleure conditions SERPENTARD

Une fois arrivé devant la table des serpents, il s'assois à côté de son frère en face de Blaise

"Bienvenu à Serpentard Gaby. Murmura Draco dans l'oreille de son jumeau"

"Merci Dray. Remercia Gaby lui aussi dans l'oreille de son frère"

"Dès que nous avons fini de nous restaurer je te faits visiter la salle commune et les dortoirs même si je pense qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de changement avec ton ancienne maison"

Le repas se termina vite et Draco emmena son frère dans les dédales de couloir jusqu'à leur destination. Après la visite, le plus jeune des Malfoy alla se coucher dans le dortoir qu'il partageait avec Blaise et Théo.


	6. Chapitre 6

Dans le train qui les emmener à Poudlard Draco déambulait dans les wagons à la recherche de son frère. Il brulait d'envie de savoir si ce dernier était au courant de son héritage malgré ce qu'avait dit ses parents Draco voulait être près de son frère.

Par hasard il tomba sur la personne de ses désirs dans un des derniers wagons. Il s'aperçu assez vite que son jumeau n'allait pas bien. Il avait les yeux rouges et bouffi et le teint plus pâle que d'habitude

Il s'approcha doucement de son double et l'appela calmement malgré son excitation et son incertitude d'être rejeté par une des seules personnes qu'il considérait comme son égale

"Harry, que t'arrive-t-il?. demanda doucement et gentiment Draco qui voyait ses yeux baigné de larmes"

"Il n'y a rien. dit froidement Gabriel"

"Si il y a quelques chose sinon tu ne réagirais pas comme cela, promis je ne dirais rien et je ne me moquerais pas, s'il te plait Gaby..."

"Comment m'a tu appelé Malfoy ?"

"Gaby. Soupira Draco. il as foiré ses parents lui avaient dit"

"Pourquoi tu m'a appelais Gaby"

"Car c'est ton vrai prénom, enfin plutôt Gabriel Angélus Abraxas Black Malfoy, mon frère jumeaux qui a été kidnappé par ce bouc de directeur accro à ses bonbons aux citrons.

"Je le savais, je voulais savoir si c'était la vérité même si je savais qu'au fond de moi c'était vrai j'avais juste besoin de l'entendre."

"Tu vas me dire que tu étais au courent. Que tu es un Malfoy et que tu n'as jamais été un Potter"

"Oui et depuis l'anniversaire de mes dix-sept ans avant que tu ne me pose la question!"

"Maintenant dis-moi ce qui c est passé pour que tu pleures."

"Ce en qui je croyais, se servent de moi et m'ont manipulé depuis notre rencontre et ils étaient au courant pour ma véritable identité. S'il te plaît laisse-moi encore me faire à l'idée que nous sommes de la même famille."

"Je te laisse le temps qu'il faudra, ainsi que les parents mais viens fêter Noël avec nous."

"Draco je te promet rien mais je vais y réfléchir d'accord ?"

"D'accord. Viens je t'amène dans mon compartiment."

"Mes amis sont au courant pour toi. Tu ne crains rien, fait moi juste confiance."

Gabriel prit la main de sa réplique avec réticence. Le plus vieux l'entraîna jusqu'à son compartiment. Il ouvrit la porte et fit les présentations.

"Gaby voici Pansy, Blaise, Théodore alias Théo Goyle et Grabbe les amis voici Gabriel mon jumeau connu anciennement sous le nom d'Harry Potter " Le Survivant".

Tout le monde le salua il s'assoit vers la fenêtre qui était la seule place libre.

"Pansy dépêche-toi nous avons réunion des préfets dans peu de temps et il faut aller chercher les deux stupides. Dit Draco montrant son impatiente Gryffondor. À plus Gaby. Ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus douce réservé spécialement pour son frère

\- À tout à l'heure Dray. Murmura se dernier pour répondre à son interlocuteur"

Draco accompagné de Pansy alla chercher ses deux rivaux.

Pour Draco la réunion lui parut durée une éternité. À la fin de cette dernière. Hermione vient le voir.

"Malfoy, tu ne serais pas par le plus grand des hasard où est Harry.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles Potter et moi sommes pas amis donc non je ne sais pas où il est Granger. Répliqua d'un ton polaire Draco. Vient Pansy nous y-allons. Je sens que je vais être malade si je reste une minute de plus avec eux.

Draco quitta le lieu de rendez-vous et se hâta de retrouver sa gémellité.

Dès qu'ils furent rentré dans le box qu'ils partageaient avec leurs amis, tout était calme ce qui n'étaient leurs habitudes. Ils remarquent vite que son nouveau frère dormait paisiblement sur l'épaule de Théo.

Arrivé à la gare du Près à Lard Gabriel se réveilla et se sépara de Draco et de ses amis.

À Poudlard durant tout le repas Draco surveillait son frère comme du lait sur le feu. Une fois dans sa chambre il écrit une lettre à ses parents.

Chère Mère, cher Père

Dans le train j'ai découvert qu'Harry est au courant qu'il est Gabriel et qu'il fait partie de notre famille. Il a juste besoin de temps pour s'y faire. Aussi il a surpris une conversation entre ses fameux amis il ne m'a pas dit ils ont parlé sur quel sujet. Mais cela doit être assez grave vu dans l'état que je l'ai trouvé. Je l'ai amené dans mon compartiment il y avait aussi mes amis qui sont au courant de la situation. Après l'avoir laissé avec mes amis Pansy et moi sommes parti à la réunion des Préfets et pendant ce temps Gaby c'est reposé. Je le surveille de près, je vous le promets et je vous tiens de l'avancement de la situation.

Votre fils Draco

Ps : Gabriel va peut-être venir pour les vacances de Noël je lui ai fait part de l'invitation.


	7. Chapitre 7

Chers parents

Voici la lettre de la semaine. Je vais bien je reste indéfiniment le meilleur de mon année toujours suivit de cette sang de bourbe de Granger. Gabriel a commencé à remonter sa moyenne, aussi il place plus de temps avec moi et nous commençons à être vraiment proche. J'ai appris qu'Harry Potter n'est qu'une façade il n'a jamais voulu devenir le héros du monde sorcier encore moins participer à cette guerre. Tous les soirs depuis la rentrée nous nous retrouvons tous les deux dans la salle sur demande nous discutons pendant une petite heure même si au début pour Gaby c'était assez compliqué. J'ai appris qu'avec lui il faut rester calme et qu'il ne faut pas hausser le ton sinon il se renferme comme une huitre. Il est encore craintif et je pense que la cause vient de sa famille moldu qui l'ont fait souffrir. Il ne m'a toujours pas dit ce qui l'a vécu mais cela doit être atroce puisque j'ai vu des cicatrices.

De plus ce vieux fou qui me sert de directeur a eu la brillante idée de retrié la dernière année seulement une petite poignée a changé de maison rassuré je suis toujours à Serpentard mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que Gaby a été trié dans Serpentard comme cela je garde toujours un œil sur lui comme la majorité des Serpentard qui sont au courant de sa véritable identité. Ceux qui ont changé sont Grabbe, Goyle et Neville sont maintenant à Poufsouffle et miss-je-sais-tout que j'ai nommé Granger est allé a Serdaigle donc j'ai plus court avec elle et je suis super content. J'aurai plus besoin d'entendre son horrible voix qui m'horripile. Le seul bémol j'ai toujours sur le dos Wesley le traite à son sang et intelligence n'a pas augmenter même je dirais qu'il a régressé.

Je vous dis à bientôt

Votre fils Draco


	8. info

J'ai commencé une nouvelle histoire qui s'appelle Seconde chance où je me suis inspiré d une fic que j'ai lu il y pas mal de temps.

Harry n'a jamais existé mais Nicolas si et c est l'ame-soeur de Tom


	9. Chapitre 8

Cela faisait quelques semaines que Gabriel c'était adapté à sa nouvelle maison et qu'il s'était rapproché de son frère. Il avait de meilleurs notes qu'autant qu'Harry Potter. Ses parents étaient fiers de lui. Il ne parlait plus à ces anciens amis il restait plutôt avec ceux de son frère. Par ailleurs il commençait plus à s'ouvrir aux autres. Il avait accepté avec une légère réticence l'invitation de passer Noël avec sa famille.


	10. Chapitre 9

Père mère

J'ai hâte d'être à la fin de la semaine pour rentrer au manoir et Gabriel à accepter l'invitation de passer les vacances à la maison. Je suis existé. Cela sera le premier Noël que nous passerons, je sens qu'il sera inoubliable et vraiment magique. J'attends avec hâte cette fin de semaine.

Votre fils Draco

PS: Gaby vous passe le bonjour

mot auteur

Chapitre 8 et 9 non corriger

Je sais que les chapitres 8 et9 sont très court le chapitre 10sera plus long et le chap portera des vacances avec sa famille.

début du chapitre 10 avec quelques passages coupés

Les cours prirent fins et les élèves purent enfin souffler car ils étaient en vacances et la plus part d'entre eux, rentraient chez-eux.

\--

Dans le train qui les ramenait à la gare King's Cross. Gabriel s'était endormi sur l'épaule de son frère, ce qui attendrit les Serpentard présent dans le wagon.

\--

«Gaby, nous allons bientôt arriver, réveille toi petite marmotte. Secoua Draco avec douceur.

-Hummm …

-Gaby. Draco le secoua un peu plus fort que la première fois.

-À la semaine prochaine les garçons.

\--

«Les garçon nous sommes ici !


	11. chapitre 10

Les cours prirent fin et les élèves purent enfin souffler car ils étaient en vacances et la plupart d'entre eux rentraient chez eux le lendemain matin. Tous les Serpentards la moitié des Gryffondors et quelques Poufsoufles ainsi que des Serdaiges.

Dans le dortoir des Serpentards

"Gaby tes affaires sont-elles prêtes pour demain, demandait le blond

\- Oui, elles le sont, répondit le concerné"

Le lendemain matin les Serpentards se hâtèrent de prendre leur petit déjeuner pour ne pas rater le train.

Dans le train qui les ramenait à la gare King's Cross, Gabriel s'était endormi sur l'épaule de son frère peu de temps après que le train ait démarré, ce qui attendrit les Serpentards présents dans le wagon. Cette nuit il avait peu dormit suite à des cauchemars par rapport au rejet de sa famille, même si au fond de lui il savait qu'ils ne le feraient pas.

Draco réveilla avec douceur son frère, dès que le train fut proche de la gare.

-" Prêt à voir les parents Gaby?, demande son frère

\- Pas à cent pour cent, mais j'ai choisi d'être celui que j'aurais dû être dès le départ donc oui. Allons-y !

\- On se revoit au bal qu'organise votre famille les jumeaux, à la semaine prochaine., dit la seule fille présente dans le wagon.

-A Samedi Pansy, répondirent les jumeaux d'une seule voix. Ce qui fit rire toutes les personnes présentes."

\- "Les garçons nous sommes ici, dit Narcissa qui attendait ses fils avec impatience, surtout son cadet qu'elle n'avait connu que quelques minutes.

\- Père, mère, je suis ravi de vous revoir.

\- Nous aussi, fils, dit le patriarche.

-Bonjour Harry, salua la mère avec un petit sourire.

-Draco prends ma main et toi Harry prends celle de Narcissa, nous allons transpanner. "

-" Draco, je te laisse faire la visite du manoir à ton frère et ensuite nous irons manger. Les elfes de maisons s'occupent de ranger vos affaires dans vos chambres respectives. Notre chambre se trouve en face de la tienne. Celle que tu aurais dû avoir dès le départ.

\- Chéri, je crois qu'il a compris tu n'as pas besoin de répéter la même chose.

\- Je vais lui faire faire la visite et après nous irons au salon pour que nous pussions manger. Tu viens Gaby?, je te fais visiter le manoir, dit-il en prenant la main de son frère.

-"Ici, c'est ta chambre à côté c'est la mienne et en face celle des parents. Les étages suivants sont ceux des invités et le dernier étage en haut est réservé aux elfes de maisons. Chaque chambre à sa propre salle de bain et le rez de chaussé est composé de la cuisine, le salon et la salle a manger.

-Les parents nous attendent dans la salle à manger pour le repas."


	12. voyage

demain je pars en Italie avec ma classe pendant une semaine. durant ce lapse de temps je vais essayer de m'avancer un maximum sur les chapitres et soi dans le chapitre 11ou12 Gaby et Tommy vont enfin ce rencontrer. aussi j'écris une histoire inspirer d'Harry Potter et je vais la poster.


	13. chapitre 11

Le lendemain matin, Gabriel prit du temps à se réveiller. Il fut rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par Draco. Ce dernier l'attendait pour l'amener au salon.

Dans le salon se trouvait trois personnes.

Les deux premières personnes étaient ses parents et la troisième personne avait les yeux rouges et les cheveux bruns légèrement en bataille. Ce sorcier était Le Mage Noir Lord Voldemort alias Tom Riddle. Gabriel ne pouvait détacher son regard du mage noir.

«Gabriel, voici Le Lord, dit son père

\- Ravi de vous rencontrer My Lord.

\- Moi de même, j'avais hâte de te rencontrer. Gabriel je vais te redonner ta vraie apparence tu es prêt?, dit Tom.

\- Oui.

\- Bien, assis-toi sur le canapé et cela risque de te faire légèrement mal.

Une fois que Gabriel fut assis, Tom sortit sa baguette et la pointa en direction du Serpentard qui était sur le canapé. Le sorcier lança deux sorts sur le plus jeune. Un pour lui redonner son apparence et le deuxième un sort pour savoir s'il était son âme-sœur.

Il avait ressenti ce sentiment de protection envers ce dernier et une attirance qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer. Il avait ressenti de la haine avant qu'il ne découvre qu'Harry Potter été Gabriel Malfoy le plus jeune des jumeaux mais il se demandait si ses sentiments de protection et son attirance était présent mais qu'il était aveugle à cause du vieux glucosé où c'était juste un désir passager.

Et grâce à ce sort, il allait être fixé et très vite. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux précédemment de la couleur de l'avada Kedavra. Il remarqua aussi un fil de la couleur de ses yeux qui le liait au plus jeune.

Il allait pouvoir être enfin heureux.


	14. Chapitre 12

Les cheveux de Gabriel avaient poussés jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Ils étaient devenus blond platine. Il avait gagné quelques centimètres. Maintenant, il était presque de la même taille que Draco.

Draco et lui se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau seul leurs yeux différent. Ceux de Draco sont gris orageux et ceux de Gabriel un parfait mélange de gris et de vert.

-"Gabriel, c'est fini tu peux te regarder dans le miroir si tu veux à moins que tu ne veuilles déjeuner avant c'est comme tu veux", dit le Lord d'une voix douce qui suprit les personnes présentes dans le salon. "Après que tu es fini ce que tu as à faire je devrais te parler en privé.

\- Je déjeune et j'irai me regarder plus tard".

Après son déjeuner, Gabriel se dirigea vers Tom pour lui dire qu'il était disponible.

-"Nous allons dans ta chambre pour parler."

Après être rentré dans la chambre du plus jeune, le mage noir lança un sort de silence pour être sûr que personne ne puisse les espionner.

-"Quand je t'ai lancé le sort pour te redonner ton apparence, j'ai aussi lancé un sort pour savoir si nous sommes âme-sœur car plusieurs choses me faisait penser que nous l'étions; et le sort à confirmer mes doutes. Nous sommes bien des âme-soeur.

\- Et vos soupçons étaient basés sur quoi?

\- Les âme-sœur ne peuvent pas se tuer ou se faire mal mutuellement.

Si nous sommes chaqu'un de notre côté nous ne pouvons pas vraiment profiter de la vie, nous ne faisons que survivre. Nous avons aussi ce lien de télépathie et nos baguettes sont jumelles.

Juste avant que tu prennes le train qui te ramènera à Poudlard, je te redonnerai l'apparence d'Harry Potter. Et tes parents vont sûrement t'emmener faire les boutiques pour le bal qui à lieu dans deux jours."


	15. Chapitre 13

Ce soir était l'un des premiers bal de Gabriel. la veille ses parents l'avaient emmené faire des achats pour ce grand soir. Il sera présenté officiellement comme étant le frère de Draco.

Pour Gabriel le soir arriva bien vite à son goût.

-«Mes chers amis, nous sommes réunis comme chaque année pour fêter le bal de Noël. Aussi je voudrais vous présenter mon deuxième fils qui est aussi le jumeau de Draco retrouvé depuis peu de temps. Il s'appelle Gabriel.

J'ai également l'immense honneur de vous annoncer que le Lord est parmi nous.»

Après que son père l'ait présenté, le bal commença.

Draco et Blaise dansaient ensemble pour la plupart des danses.

Gabriel et Tom en firent quelques unes ensemble.


	16. nouvelle

Pour une nouvelle histoire sur Percy Jackson qui ne vas pas tarder à être publiée je l'ai reprise d'une fic en Anglais et je vous mettras plus de détails dans la description.

Donc cette traduction m'a donner une idée dés que Wattpad auras réglés les quelques problèmes qu'ils rencontrent je vais créer un nouveau compte Wattpad et aussi sur fanfiction pour mettre que des fics que je vais traduire et que vous aurez choisi. Juste je voudrais que ces fics doit sur Harry Potter ou Percy Jacson et les cross-over me dérange pas.

Le temps que le compte ce crée vous pouvez m'envoyer les fics que vous voulez que je traduise et bien sur cette adresse n'est pas ma vrai voici l'adresse mail percymalfoyriddleserpentard


	17. chapitre 14

Draco et Gabriel ainsi que leurs amis étaient sur le chemin du retour pour aller à Poudlard. Tom avait redonné l'apparence d'Harry Potter à Gabriel.

Les deux âme-sœur ont préparés un plan pour "kidnapper" le plus jeune.

Après être arrivé à Poudlard, le groupe d'amis se dirigea vers la grande salle pour prendre leur repas. Une fois le repas fini, tous les étudiants retournèrent dans leur dortoir pour être en forme pour la reprise des cours.

Le lendemain, pour leur premier cours, les Serpentard avaient Potions avec les Gryffondor. Et comme à son habitude, le Professeur Snape enleva des points aux Gryffons avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

-"Mr Potter, vous pouvez rester à la fin du cours, j'aurais besoin de vous parler

\- Bien sûr Professeur Snape."

Après plusieurs minutes le cours se fini et Gabriel resta à sa place.

-"Mr Potter, j'espère que vous vous intégrez bien au sein de ma maison.

\- Oui, Monsieur je dois vous faire une confidence j'aurais dû être depuis le départ à Serpentard et non à Gryffondor." Gabriel regarda le visage suprit de son parrain. "Sinon il n'y a que ça Monsieur ?

\- Non, le Lord m'a donné ceci et m'a demandé de vous la donner." Il sortit de ses robe une lettre et la tendit à Gabriel. "Lisez la à l'abri des regards et surtout dans un endroit sûr. Je vais vous faire un mot de retard.

\- Merci Monsieur.

\- Je t'en prie Gabriel."

Le professeur Snape tendit le mot à Gabriel et ce dernier se dirigea vers sa classe de Métamorphose où il montra son mot à McGonagall.


	18. chapitre 15

Après que Gabriel eut fini les cours, il se dirigea vers la Chambre des Secrets pour lire la lettre de Tom.

Mon cher Gabriel,

J'espère que tu vas bien, pour ma part ça va bien. Dans environ deux semaines, je vais lancer une attaque sur Poudlard soit prêt à partir. Je t'enverrai un hibou la veille.

Sinon tu me manques déjà. Tes parents sont au courant de notre situation et je pense qu'ils vont envoyer un hibou à ton frère. Après l'attaque de Poudlard, notre relation sera officiel le et Dumbledore tombera, nous reignerons alors sur toute la Grande Bretagne.

Je te dis à bientôt Tom

Tom Riddle

Gabriel sorti un parchemin de son sac et une plume.

Mon cher Tom,

Merci de t'inquiéter de ma santé, je vais bien et j'ai Dray pour s'occuper de moi et si je saute un repas tu peux être sûr qu'il me fera la morale et m'emmènera aux cuisines pour que je mange un peu. J'ai hâte de te voir. Tu sais comment mes parents ont découvert notre relation ? Si tu ne le sais pas c'est pas si grave.

A une prochaine lettre.

Ton âme sœur

Gabriel Malfoy

Gabriel plia sa lettre et se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre pour se rendre au bureau de son parrain. Une fois devant la porte, il frappa et le professeur Snape lui donna l'autorisation de rentrer.

-"Monsieur excusez-moi de vous déranger mais pouvez-vous donner ceci au Lord s'il vous plaît?

-Bien sur et votre frère vous cherchait tout à l'heure.

\- Merci de m'avoir prévenu Monsieur et aussi pour la lettre, je vous dis bonne nuit et à demain.

\- Passes toi aussi une bonne nuit Harry."


	19. Chapitre 16

Deux semaine plus tard, pendant le petit déjeuner, Gabriel reçu un hibou de Tom pour lui dire que l'attaque aurait lieu le lendemain aux alentours du dîner. Et qu'il attendrai à la Chambre des Secrets.

Durant ces dernières semaines, Draco et Blaise se sont rapprochés et depuis hier ils sont en couple et seul le groupe d'amis est au courant. Pour le groupe des Serpentard ce fut un soulagement car le groupe en avait marre qu'isl tournent autour du pot.

Pour Gabriel, les dernières heures qui le séparait de son âme-sœur furent les plus longues de sa petite vie. Il se dirigea vers la Chambre des Secrets où il avait rendez-vous avec Tom.


	20. Chapitre 17

"Ouvre toi!", dit Gabriel en fourchelangue aux robinets dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage.

Gabriel descendit jusqu'à la salle principale de la Chambre où Tom l'attendait déjà.

-"Bonsoir Chaton, salua Tom.

\- Bonsoir à toi aussi Tom.

\- Viens-là."

Le plus jeune accepta la demande du plus âgé. Après plusieurs minutes de baisers. Ils se séparèrent par manque d'air.

-La bataille finale à déjà commencé, remarqua Tom. Il est temps de mettre le plan en action. Vas vite dans la grande salle.

Gabriel se hâta d'aller à sa destination sans pour autant courir car un Malfoy ne cours jamais. Une fois arrivé, il fut vite rejoint par sa moitié. Les deux commencèrent un faux duel. Au bout de quelques sorts, Tom lança un sort de sommeil, sur sa jeune moitié. Avant qu'il ne touche le sol Tom le rattrapa en style de mariée. Et les deux transplanèrent au manoir de son ancêtre, le manoir Serpentard.

Le Lord le déposa tout en douceur sur le lit dans leur chambre.

-"Je reviens vite", murmura t-il au creux de son oreille pour ensuite l'embrasser sur le front. "Nagini", siffla t-il en fourchelangue pour appeller son familier.

\- "Oui, Tom?", questiona le reptile.

\- "Tu peux le surveiller jusqu'à mon retour et fais en sorte qu'il ne sorte pas de la chambre s' il te plaît", demanda Tom toujours en fourchelangue.

-" Bien sûr. je vais surveiller le petit maître jusqu'à ton retour", accepta le serpent avec joie.

\- "Merci, à mon retour tu auras le droit de manger qui tu veux pour te récompenser."

Tom transplanna de nouveau sur les terres de Poudlard, où il se trouva face à face avec Dumbledore.

-"Tom, en voilà une surprise", disait Albus d'un air sarcastique.

-" Tiens Albus, j'espère que tu es prêt à mourir car ta dernière heure a sonnée vieil homme."

Après plusieurs heures de combat acharné, les deux sorciers commençaient à fatiguer. Tom lança la malédiction de la mort sur son adversaire.

-"À jamais vieux fou", déclara Tom sur air de triomphe.

-"Harry me remplacera pour me venger et te tuer."

-" Cela m'étonnerais fortement. Il est au courant de tes manipulations ainsi que celle de ses prétendus amis. Et il a retrouvé sa vraie famille. Donc tu as perdu sur tous les points."

Gabriel et Tom officialisèrent leur relation dans le monde sorcier et les deux dirigèrent la Grande Bretagne sorcière. Gabriel finis son année avant d' entamer sa dernière année sous sa véritable apparence et Serverus fût proclamé Directeur de Poudlard.

\--

C'est le dernier chapitre


	21. pas un ch

j'ai découvert il n'y a pas très longtemps une alternative à fanfiction qui est fiction press et j'ai déjà posté 3 histoire et la fiction famille oublié sera sur se site mon pseudo pour me trouver est HopeandDream


End file.
